


i love you

by thedreamsteam



Series: the dream team fics [19]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamsteam/pseuds/thedreamsteam
Summary: Sap wraps his arms around Dream as they lie in bed together, the little bit of moonlight streaming in through the window being their only source of light in the room.or, sap and dream cuddle
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: the dream team fics [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913893
Comments: 7
Kudos: 248





	i love you

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello im impulse posting this while i work on my like. 15784th hurt dream fic but its so much FUN ok anyways tom holland is hot :0 watched the devil all the time the other day and Oh Boy
> 
> uhhh idk if ive evr said it but hi my name is amelia (but if u went to my tumblr u would know that already!!!!) so uhhhh have fun reading this short thing lol

Sap wraps his arms around Dream as they lie in bed together, the little bit of moonlight streaming in through the window being their only source of light in the room.

“You’re incredibly cuddly when you’re sick.” He says quietly, smiling when Dream scoots even closer to him, a small whine escaping his throat.

“You’re warm.” He responds, resting a hand over one of Sap’s. “And you’re comforting.”

Sap smiles at that, kissing the back of Dream’s neck. Dream hums, resting his head against them, and they stay like that, quiet, comforting.

“I love you.” Dream speaks softly, as if he’s worried he’ll break the quiet of the night, and Sap’s heart beats softly, hands resting with Dream’s, lovingly.

“I love you too.” His smile feels wider than before, and the two didn’t even realize how good saying I love you for the first time would feel.

It’s nice.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @billyloomls!!!!! i post gifs n stuff so dont be worried if u see that stuff!!!


End file.
